bleachclaymoreyomahollowficationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez
"They're all cowards, every damn one of them. Whatever. I'll just consume them. As they become my flesh and blood, they will see beyond. I... I am the king!" — Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez in "HOWLING" Overview Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez GrimmjowEp138 Race Arrancar Birthday July 311 Gender Male Height 186 cm (6'1")2 Weight 80 kg (176 lbs.)2 Professional Status Affiliation None Previous Affiliation Aizen's Arrancar Army Occupation None Previous Occupation 6th Espada, Arrancar #122 Team None Previous Team Espada Partner None Previous Partner Shawlong Koufang Edrad Liones Yylfordt Granz Di Roy Rinker Nakeem Grindina Base of Operations Las Noches, Hueco Mundo Zanpakutō Resurrección Pantera First Appearance Manga Volume 23, Chapter 198 Anime Episode 116 Video Game Bleach: Shattered Blade Voices Japanese Junichi Suwabe English David Vincent Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (グリムジョー・ジャガージャック, Gurimujō Jagājakku)2 is an Arrancar and was the Sexta (6th) Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's affiliated army.3 Contentshide 1 Appearance 2 Personality 3 History 4 Plot 4.1 Arrancar arc 4.2 Hueco Mundo arc 4.3 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 5 Equipment 6 Powers & Abilities 6.1 Zanpakutō 7 Fracción 8 Appearances in Other Media 9 Censorship 10 Trivia 11 Quotes 12 Battles & Events 13 References 14 Navigation Appearance Grimmjow is a tall, muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the Panthera genus of cats. Grimmjow's attire consists of a white hakama, a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket is black and Grimmjow wears it with the sleeves rolled up and leaving it open to expose his muscular chest. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of the right jawbone and his Hollow hole is located on his abdomen. His tattoo number (6) is located on his back, near the right side of his Hollow hole.4 Grimmjow also sports a large scar across his torso, gained from his first battle with Ichigo Kurosaki.5 Personality While appearing to be a laid-back individual, Grimmjow possesses a brutal, impulsive, and excessively violent personality alongside a lethally short temper. However, despite his aggression and obvious blood lust in battle, Grimmjow possesses a feral cunning and has a knack for quickly exploiting any opening his opponent reveals.67 In addition, he is blunt, sarcastic and quite sadistic, revealing a psychotic grin8910 or laughing maniacally whenever he becomes excited.1112 He is also very rude and quite disrespectful. Grimmjow uses none of the honorifics in the Japanese language, except when addressing Aizen13 (though he is quick to discard the formality when Aizen is not around),14 and refers to Orihime Inoue as woman in conversation.15 Grimmjow displays little respect for authority and says whatever is on his mind, regardless of whether or not it is appropriate. This attitude leads to conflicts with Kaname Tōsen, who holds Grimmjow in low regard. He also has conflicts with Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada, when Ulquiorra interrupts his battles or otherwise clashes with Grimmjow's ideals. Grimmjow confidently believes Ulquiorra's powers to be weaker than his, a point he is eager to prove. He develops an additional grudge against Ichigo Kurosaki for wounding him during their first two battles and is eager to return the favor. He intentionally kept the large scar on his chest from their first battle as a reminder of this.16 Grimmjow is also infuriated by Ichigo's belief that he can defeat him regardless of how badly he is injured, which Grimmjow sees as Ichigo looking down on him.17 However, he does have some form of a code of honor, as he is unwilling to fight an injured Ichigo, bringing Orihime to heal him beforehand so that their battle will be a fair one, though he also wants to defeat Ichigo when he is at full strength.18 He also saves Orihime from Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia, who were beating her up, to repay the debt of restoring his arm, though he immediately demands another favor afterwards.19 History Before Grimmjow became an Arrancar, he was a panther-like Adjuchas-class Menos. At one point he came across a group of Adjuchas-class Menos that included Shawlong Koufang, Edrad Liones, Yylfordt Granz, Nakeem Grindina, and Di Roy Rinker. Di Roy decided to eat him, but before Di Roy could act, Grimmjow attacked him and ate a chunk of Di Roy's head. The group was impressed at his strength and they introduced themselves. Their leader Shawlong asked that Grimmjow join them, and the group bowed to him. Shawlong then explained that they have no intention of remaining Adjuchas or Gillians, vowing to become Vasto Lorde, but in order to do that they needed strength that they can use to pull themselves up. They had seen that strength in Grimmjow and Shawlong asked that Grimmjow lead them as their king.20 Sometime later, Shawlong told Grimmjow that the group has given up. Yylfordt explained that they have given up in their quest to evolve into Vasto Lorde. They had eaten over one thousand Hollows and haven't felt their power increase anymore. As of that day, they had eaten three thousand so they know for certain to continue on would be pointless. Grimmjow told them that if they wanted to give up then it was fine, but he would have nothing to do with it. Shawlong then asked Grimmjow if he would eat them, and noted that since Grimmjow had already taken a piece of Di Roy, he would never evolve into a Vasto Lorde and that in conjunction their evolution would end where it was at as well. Grimmjow called them cowards, but Shawlong interrupted him and explained that they have become enlightened. It was not only to the fact that they would never become Vasto Lorde, but it was something they knew even before becoming Hollows. They knew that they would always only be Adjuchas and that Grimmjow would have been the only one to evolve beyond that stage. Plot Equipment Caja Negación (反膜の匪 (カハ・ネガシオン), kaha negashion; Spanish for "Negation Box," Japanese for "Anti-Membrane of Negation"): An item given to the Espada by Aizen, which is meant to punish their Fracción, if necessary. This cube, when used on a subject, traps them in an alternate dimension from which there is no escape, however, this assumes it's being used as intended. More powerful Arrancar, namely the Espada themselves, can escape, given enough time.[ Powers & Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Grimmjow is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing masterful skill in using it as his primary means of attack. He is equally lethal using punches and kicks, and is highly unpredictable. His fighting technique is incredibly destructive, using his speed and reflexes to quickly take out his opponents. He is skilled enough to hold his own against stronger opponents for short amounts of time.575859 Expert Swordsman: Although he usually prefers hand-to-hand combat, Grimmjow is also able to fight effectively with his Zanpakutō. He is shown holding his own against Ichigo, who at the time was using Bankai and his Hollow mask, when he only had one arm.60 He is then shown holding his own against Shinji Hirako, with Shinji wearing his Hollow mask as well.6162 In a one-on-one battle against Ichigo, he displays considerable skill in swordsmanship by being able to keep up with Ichigo in battle.63 Pesquisa: Grimmjow demonstrated this ability when he and his Fracción invaded Karakura Town. He is able to detect targets from a considerable distance.64 Hierro: As the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow has the passive ability known as Hierro. Grimmjow's Hierro is strong enough to effortlessly block the sharp edge of a released Shikai blade with his bare hand,65 later showing the density of his skin by being able to grab Ichigo's Bankai blade, blocking it with his bare hand and receiving no damage.66 Grimmjow was able to survive a point blank Getsuga Tenshō (though emerging with grievous injuries)67 and immediately afterwards withstands being frozen by Rukia's Shikai, noting that simply freezing the top layer of his skin isn't enough to kill him.68 Enhanced Strength: Grimmjow is able to push back Ichigo with little effort.69 He is shown throwing Ichigo a considerable distance using Ichigo's own sword that he had grabbed hold of during an attack.70 His kicks are strong enough to send an opponent flying and destroy several buildings in the surrounding area.7172 He was also shown impaling Luppi Antenor, his Espada replacement, through the chest with his bare hand relatively easily despite Luppi's Hierro.73 Great Spiritual Power: Grimmjow possesses a great deal of spiritual energy. Rukia described it as "worlds apart" from his Fracción and wondered if he was even the same species.74 His Reiatsu is blue.75 Highly Perceptive Combatant: Grimmjow was able to discern from simple observation, during his first fight with Ichigo, that his Bankai enhanced Getsuga Tenshō was damaging his body. He also notes that Ichigo was capable of 2 to 3 more of those attacks at best.76 Upon his second fight with Ichigo, he makes note that Ichigo was straining to use his Hollowfication, for as soon as his mask came off his breathing instantly became heavier.77 However, he notes that it may not be so simple as that, denoting that it may have something to do with him having taken so much damage, losing too much spiritual energy, or that it has a limit to the amount of time he can use it.78 Upon his third fight with Ichigo, he notes that he extended the amount of time he can stay in his masked state.79 Cero: Grimmjow is capable of firing a red Cero from the palm of his hand,8081 as well as his fist.82 He has been shown firing it at point-blank range to increase its lethality, as shown when he incinerates the top half of Luppi after regaining his arm and rank.83 He uses it at point-blank range again on Menoly, incinerating her.84 His Cero is powerful enough to neutralize the Cero of fellow Espada Ulquiorra Cifer during their brief scuffle, though it badly burned his right arm from his hand to his elbow.85 Grimmjow can also fire one Cero from each hand.86 GranRayCero Grimmjow uses Gran Rey Cero. ◾Gran Rey Cero: As an Espada, he is able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero. This Cero is strong enough to potentially cause great damage to Las Noches itself. For this reason, Aizen banned its use inside the fortress, although Grimmjow clearly ignored this during his last battle with Ichigo. In order to fire it, it seems Grimmjow must first cut his own hand on his Zanpakutō, mixing his blood with the Cero as a catalyst. Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero is colored blue.87 Descorrer (解空 (デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"):88 A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow demonstrated this ability during his own personal invasion of Karakura Town.89 Sonído Master: As the 6th Espada, Grimmjow is very proficient in the use of Sonído. Even in his unreleased state, he is able to keep up with Ichigo Kurosaki while in Bankai. Initially, Grimmjow could even surprise and overwhelm Ichigo with his speed.90919293 Zanpakutō Pantera (豹王 (パンテラ), Pantera; Spanish for "Panther", Japanese for "Panther King"): His Zanpakutō's tsuba resembles a rigid, crooked "S," while the sheath and handle are light blue.94 ◾Resurrección: His release command for his Zanpakutō is "Grind" (軋れ, kishire), referring to grinding one's teeth. To release his Zanpakutō, he holds it up, like the start of a low sweep stroke, with his right hand. The sword glows light blue as he puts his left hand up to it. He then rakes his hand along the length of the blade with a swift motion, while calling out its release command, which in turn releases a torrent of spiritual power that creates tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity. Grimmjow's appearance changes drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail that's longer than his body. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become swept back and cat-like. He loses his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of a headgear upon his brow covering his forehead. His clothing changes to become form-fitting white segmented armor, similar to his original Adjuchas-Hollow form. He has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves.9596 Resurrección Special Ability: His abilities while released include: ◾Enhanced Hierro: Grimmjow's Hierro receives an augmentation, allowing him to withstand a point-blank Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo Kurosaki with his mask on without receiving any physical damage.97 ◾Enhanced Speed & Agility: Complimenting his already impressive speed and power, Grimmjow's released state increases his speed drastically, giving him animalistic agility and movement to match his feline form. He is able to keep up with the masked-enhanced Bankai of Ichigo. ◾Enhanced Strength: His strikes pack enough power to accidentally destroy large skyscraper-sized pillars in Las Noches via collateral damage during the fight with Ichigo. He was also able to send Ichigo through several buildings with one strike, as well as send him flying hundreds of feet with a few light punches and kicks.98 ◾Sonic Wave: When in his released form, he can roar loudly enough to create sonic waves in the air and surrounding area, which are powerful enough to throw off his opponents.99 (Unnamed) ◾Garra de la Pantera (豹鉤 (ガラ・デ・ラ・パンテラ, Gara de ra Pantera; Spanish for "Claw of the Panther", Japanese for "Panther Hook(s)/Barb(s)"): Acutely shaped bombs fired at high speed from his elbow, five of which can be fired at once. They have a devastating effect. One round can destroy a column over 30 meters in diameter.100 They take the appearance of dark green, crystalline, unevenly cut stone darts. A Hollow mask-enhanced Ichigo was somewhat able to withstand 5 of them and continue fighting.101 167Desgarron Desgarrón. ◾Desgarrón (豹王の爪 (デスガロン), desugaron; Spanish for "Laceration/Great Tear", Japanese for "Panther King's Claw"): Claimed by Grimmjow himself to be his strongest attack.102 His claws glow, and he makes a slashing motion. Each claw becomes a long, sharp blade composed of Reishi that can be hurled at the enemy. He can swing a maximum of ten blades at the enemy.100 The attacks act as a ranged claw attack, which he controls like his regular claw attacks, by using slashing motions. The power and force behind them is considerable, and Ichigo was only able to deflect and shatter them through sheer force of will.103 Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Arrancars